Many communication receivers use adaptive equalizers for filtering received signals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,428,260, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a unified Minimum-Mean-Square-Error (MMSE) equalization/Multi-User Detection (MUD) approach for demodulating Direct-Sequence CDMA (DS-CDMA) signals. The unified approach is capable of generating a variety of receiver demodulation techniques that may range from, for example, a low cost linear MMSE equalization technique to a relatively high complexity MMSE MUD.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,098,717, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method for communication including receiving signals at a receiver from multiple sources, including a target signal transmitted by a given transmitter, and estimating a channel response from the given transmitter to the receiver. A filter response is computed by taking a sum including a first autocorrelation of the received signals with a second autocorrelation of the channel response, and applying the sum to the estimated channel response. The filter response is applied to the received signals in order to recover the target signal.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.